The Tale of the Silver Moon
by SomeCrazyGuy
Summary: Jack longs to restore his honor within the family...
1. Death Through the Lament of Beauty

Fanfic Based Upon Harvest Moon 64 (Nintendo 64)  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to:

* * *

The GameFAQs Harvest Moon Social Board, you are all... most of you... Um... Well, we are all part of the same board, and I have grown accustomed to you, thanks for sticking around for so long. Thank you.

My step uncle and his baby daughter who recently passed in a terrible car accident, I hope for the recovery of my aunt, currently in critical condition.

My mother, father, and even my brother. You have done so much for me, I could never have asked for a better family, thank you.

God, I may not know which religion is the true religion, but I have faith in His greatness. I have been able to survive through many deadly situations in my life thanks to you, thank you God, thank you!

The staff at for their generosity in making it possible to put my fanfiction on this grand website. Thank you.

Lastly, my readers. You are why I write, and I am glad so many of you have read my previous attempts at fanfiction. Without you, this would be without reason. Thank you.

* * *

Authors Notes: I haven't much to say really, I am very proud of this work and decided to put it up here, and hope all of you will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Rated PG-13 because I have posted on a site only accepting 13 users. It may or may not have situations that call for such a rating, but I will not risk it.

The ability of my writing went up during the time I wrote each chapter, so expect it to get better, and sorry if it seems to be a bit novice at first.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue - Death Through the Lament of Beauty

* * *

In a bed of flowers, in the night, a beautiful young woman with pink, flowing hair and in a long, large dress, sits in wonder to herself… "A beauty lying across the landscape, a thing of wonder… The wondrous pallet of brilliant colors, a greatness, human word is for naught in the description of such a sight… A grand array of smells, as it hits your nose; you are enveloped by its delicate greatness… A flower is seen as a brilliantly crafted gift from the great Goddess herself, a labor of love. Yes, one can see many things within a flower; the life contained within such has inspired poetry, songs… and love… I look into the night sky, at that big, silver moon… Alone… To wonder… Why has love not found me amongst the flowers?" The young woman gets to her knees, stars shining overhead, a tear comes to her eye as she prays, "Oh, Great Goddess, please grant me my desire, our family has pledged their lives for the life of the flowers, now the land, once dry and lifeless, is graced with the presence of flowers and trees, I have but one wish… Love… I wish for the love of a man of pure heart and soul, a man who will vow his life unto me, and mine unto him… Please… Your grace is forever in our debt." And with the end of that prayer, she stands from that spot, and sadly walks out of the forest… A wolf howls in the distance.

===

_A dark room, no light shines through the window on this morning as the skies grow gray, and the birds stop chirping… This is a somber day for the Village of many roses. Many crowd around the bed, in dress of black, not a word is spoken, what can there be said? The success of the village, the happiness of the village, the laughter of the village… Lie dead in the bed in front of them. The village, they knew him so well they never did call him by his name, but always as 'Grandpa'… He had been deteriorating in the past recent days, but… It was so unexpected… They now file past him, the woman laying a rose on his chest and then kissing his cheek, the men laying a rock on under his legs and then touching his hand… The pastor, even he was at a loss of words, as they file on. As finally the last person files past, the pastor readies himself for the ceremony he must make… for his greatest friends death… The pastor, obviously with deep pain, comes to pick up the body, as they all follow him out to the forest, and to the river._  
  
The pastor lies the body on the ground next to the river, and prays for his safe sending to the afterlife, tears streaming throughout, as he prays, the village goes to their knees and joins him in prayer, nearly everyone in tears, the others trying to hold them back. The pastor picks up Grandpa, "May this soul pass safely, please Goddess, watch over his soul. Your grace is forever in our debt." And with this, slowly lowers Grandpa to the water, the body floats slowly and calmly down the stream.  
  
An older, pink-haired individual whispers to her husband, "Where is his son?! Shouldn't he be here for the proceedings?"  
  
The man in adventurers clothing replies, "I thought you knew, he is preparing his fathers memorial stones… He couldn't bear to come… Poor man."  
  
The older woman lowering her head, "Wow, that is quite sad indeed… I feel bad for him."  
  
The body is watched as it floats farther, farther, and farther yet as it floats into the distance…

===

Wheezing, puffing, panting all the way, a strange young man runs from a dock, "Wh-Where is everyone?!" he yells as he runs along the beach, "IHuff!!!/I I-I hope I'm not too late!" He wheezes as he rushes up a steep hill to find a ranch, "Maybe I'm not too late! Nobody was at the ranch!" As he makes a sharp turn, running ever faster away from the ranch, to find…  
  
"Father!!!" He yells in a tired relief.  
  
His father turns his head down away from his son, "Jack! H-How could you miss your own grandfathers funeral?!"  
  
The young mans face suddenly goes cold, "You mean?!"  
  
"Yes, they have already finished the funeral proceedings… How could you miss it?!"  
  
"I-I tried! I really did! How was I supposed to know that the boat would be 12 hours late?"  
  
"Now is not the time for jokes! This has not been a great day for me, I had to go to see my fathers' funeral, and you make it worse by dishonoring him! Get out of my sight!"  
  
"B-But!"  
  
His father turns away and walks off into the village, leaving the young man on the dusty dirt road…  
  
…Rather than dishonoring his father any further by showing up at the funeral prayer proceedings, he decides to go off to the farm he so well remembered from childhood.  
  
In astonishment, he sees the once grand farm of his childhood… In ruins… A tear comes to his eye to see what had become of the farm… and how bad his grandfathers' sickness was to have to leave the ranch in such a bad condition, "I can not leave the farm like this, I must bring it back to its original glory! Not just for me… but for my family, I can not leave our relations like this, if I can build the farm back to the way it used to be…" Lost in his thoughts, he hears nothing but what his mind is telling him, and can not hear the fast-approaching foot steps…  
  
"Ahh!!!" Jack is tackled by an unknown force, and turns around to find… "Hiro!" It is the dog he remembers all too well, the same dog now licking at the young mans face is the same one, which tackled him down as a little kid at the farm… He was still alive after all that time!  
  
"With Hiro by my side, I will clean this farm up, raise crops, animals, and enjoy the nature… This life might not be so bad… I think I can see why grandpa so greatly wanted to stay here." His face, now loosing its original cheer, he recalls so many great memories with his grandfather… "Why did he have to go?"  
  
Solemnly, the young man walks to the crossroads where he bumped into his father before, to find his father, with tears, walking out of the village… "Wait!!!"  
  
His father turns to see his son, "Go away, haven't you dishonored me enough?"  
  
"I want to ask you of your blessing, I would like to take over the farm, I want to return it to what it once was… I believe that is what Grandfather would have wished for…"  
  
His father, turning around, looks up at his child, "What? Is this a game to you!? You cannot really be serious… You think you can do this?"  
  
"With time, yes, I will get better, but I can not just stand by while the farm I remember from so long ago, that held so many childhood memories is turned into a wasteland! I may not be able to do much now, but I have to do something!"  
  
His father, with pride in his voice, speaks, "Now this, this is the person I am proud to call 'son'!"  
  
"Does that mean you-"  
  
"Yes, I will give you my blessing, but on one condition… I will check this farm in about 2 years, if you can not return the farm to the way it once was when I return, I will not give you the deed to the farm, rather, I will give it to the mayor. If you do, however, you will receive the deed and I will allow you to live here… I must be sure this farm will be kept to good conditions, for the sake of Grandfather."  
  
"I will make you proud, father!"  
  
The two hug each other, peace now made, the father leaves with a fare well from his son… Jacks life on the farm has begun as he goes to the farmhouse to go to bed.


	2. A Walk Through the Village of Roses

Authors Notes: Hello! I'm glad to see that I have already gotten 2 reviews this early in the story...

I only have one more chapter to put up, and I'll have it up in 3 weeks, after that, consider this set of chapters a sort of Season 1... I have too much school work to do to concentrate on this, you might have to wait until summer for the next chapters... My other fanfic has over 10 parts made so far, so the season 1 for that won't come to an end for another 5 months or so. I am very sorry for the lack of chapters, but you can check up on this story during the summer to see if moving away hasn't taken too much of my time...

Back to reviews: I am glad to see that somebody wasn't afraid to give some constructive criticism, in my future chapters (To tell the truth, I'm too lazy to fix the mistakes you pointed out in the last one for this and the next chapter) I will be sure to try to avoid those mistakes.

I have only one request for reveiws: If you are going to give constructive criticism, add a solution to the problem, rather than just telling me that something is wrong without telling me how I could make it better.

As you may or may not have noticed, this series is a mixture of ideas and surroundings of Harvest Moon 64 and Harvest Moon - Back to Nature, so use your imagination to create a completely new landscape that share traits of both of these games. The only thing that this story will go primarily by a single game is for the villagers, they are all based upon Harvest Moon 64 characters, any and all extra characters from BTN of characters who spend a VERY short time on 64 are not to be shown here... Actually... A very large amount of things in this story are based on Harvest Moon 64, with a few exceptions, but I doubt they are that great... Enough of my inane babbling, on to Chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Walk Through the Village of Roses

* * *

_Lying asleep, the young man, haunted by grief, haunted by stress, a worrisome disbelief. What had he done? What a rash decision he made in the previous day, to take over the farm of his childhood dreams, knowing fully certain that he would struggle in the work in which he had to do. He had never been very great at manual labor, you see, and the future task at hand is quite strenuous... Knowing this, he wonders to himself, "How did I get myself into this mess?"...He couldn't back out now, for that would greatly dishonor his family, and that is not what he wanted. His worries were great, those of the great work he would have to do, earning the villagers trust, and adjusting to this new way of life... His grandfather left some tools in his chest, so at least he could use those, and Hiro was there for good company... And that diary, strangely enough, had no writing in it... Hellish nightmares plague his mind, as he tosses and turns in his bed, when something unexpected happens..._

The silent room is filled with a loud noise as the rooster crows. "Ahh!" Jack falls from his bed, landing on his dog, Hiro, who was sleeping next to Jacks bed. The dog makes a sharp yelp and runs blindly forward, ramming into a wall, causing a very slight tremor Jack felt beneath him. A look of worry passes through Jacks face for the poor dog, but strangely enough, the dog just sits down and starts panting, his tail wagging. Jack walks over to his dog, and checks him over, but there seems to be nothing... "Quite strange" Jack spoke to himself. Snapping himself into attention, he comes to quick realization of where he is and what he has to do, in pours a great stress. He looks at his watch to find that it is only 6 in the morning... "Might as well start now, I won't be able to shake off this stress." Jack walks up to the closet to see if there was anything decent to wear, to find something greatly out of the ordinary, "What?! There's nothing but blue over-alls and white shirts... Wait... What is this?" The young man picks up dusty, old hat from the back of the closet and blows off the dust, "Wow, it's the same hat he wore when I came here as a child... I wonder how it fits me?" Now putting on some of the clothes in the closet, Jack finds that his grandfathers clothing fits him quite well, the hat being a perfect fit as well, as smile comes upon his face as he notices similarities between himself and his grandfather... "I should be going out then." He reassures himself before going to the door.

Turning the doorknob, he pushes at the door to reveal light, the morning light is appearing over the horizon. Staring over at the beauty, Jack doesn't notice the short man standing before him.

The man clears his throat to catch Jacks attention... It doesn't work.

The man clears his throat a little louder... Again, no reaction as the young man looses himself in its brilliant light...

"Oh forget it!" The short, old man takes out a cane and whacks Jack upside the head with it, then clears his throat to catch Jacks attention.

"Oww!!! What'd you do that for?!"

"What? I didn't do anything... Anyway, I was in the neighborhood and thought 'This young man is new here, and probably wants to know where everything is and how it all works.', so, I came!"

"Oh, umm... Thanks." Now rubbing his head where the cane hit him, "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh, never mind, so you say you are going to help me figure where everything is?"

"Why yes, of course, we love it when visitors come by! I just happen to be the mayor of this fine village, you can call me Thomas!"

"Well, thank you very much Thomas, will this take too long? If you don't mind my asking."

"Not 'too' long, but it will take a while, but I think you would like some introductions."

"Sure, why not? Lets go."

Jack and the mayor start walking away from the farm, but suddenly come to a stop at the all too familiar crossroads...

"Okay, over there, that is the forest, there is much wildlife and nature there, and very little human involvement has been made on the forest area, and it can pretty much describe itself when you go there. Over there is the ranch, again, quite easy to understand for yourself, they sell animals and other animal-related things there. Up that hill is the vineyard, yet again, it describes itself, they are the main alcohol provider for this town" The mayor brings his voice to a whisper, "Don't tell my wife I said this, but there is a young lady there, and she is quite the looker!" The major then lets out a shameless laugh, "Ha, oh boy, now lets go to the village." They walk for a while before getting to a shop at the entrance of the village, "Okay, this right here is where the florist, Lillia, works, this is where you will get your seeds for planting and such." Suddenly a young woman with a long red dress, almost hitting the ground, with pink hair, comes out of the shop.

"Why, who might you be?"

"Oh, well, this is Jack, the grandson of 'Grandpa', he will be taking over the farm from now on."

"Oh, wow, I am very sorry about your grandfathers' death, and I am so happy to find that somebody was able to take over the farm. He became so ill, he just couldn't care for his farm anymore, I hope you can bring the farm back to what it once was. Nice to meet you Jack, and I hope you enjoy your time here in our village."

"And it was nice to meet you, uhh... What is your name?"

A cheery smile comes upon her face, it was so comforting to Jack at this time that he couldn't help but to smile right back at her, "I am Popuri, and I will pray to the Goddess for the success of your farm."

"Thank you, and good-bye Popuri."

"Good-bye."

The mayor, now in surprise, looks up at Jack, "I see you are adjusting quite well to this village already, are you sure you need my help?" A smile comes on the mayors face.

A look of embarrassment comes upon Jack, his face starting to glow brightly with redness, "Ha ha, no, no, that is okay, lets go on."

"Okay, this building ahead is the church, we commonly come here to pray to the Goddess and confess, but this is used as a school when it isn't the weekend. If you are having life problems, I suggest talking to the Priest, he is very friendly and will never tell your secrets."

"Good to know there is a church in even this small village."

"Isn't it? Well, there is a bar up ahead, open after dark, and that is why we aren't going there..." Walking up to a building with two doors, the mayor tells Jack, "This first one over here is the tool shop, they aren't open very often, but when it is open, be sure to come on in and look for something you might need."

As the mayor speaks, a young woman comes out and locks the door behind her, turning around to find Jack and the Mayor, she speaks in a boys voice "Oh, I don't remember seeing you around here, who might you be?"

"Oh, that caught me off-guard right there, right when you spoke there."

"Why? ...and I swear it, if you say that it was because I looked like a girl, I will have to hurt you."

"Never mind then."

"Well, that's goo-... Hey!!!" Proceeding this, the young man picks up a large stick from the ground. "I'm gonna get you!!!"

The mayor jumps in front of the now charging young man, "Rick, Rick! Stop this, he's new here, take it easy!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna get'em!!!" Now swinging the stick around.

"You can get him later, but I have to take Jack here around the vill-"

Rick suddenly stops, "Wait, did you say... Jack?! You're the son of 'Grandpa'?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"When he was still healthy, your Grandfather loved to tell stories about his family, and spoke of you quite a bit... Sorry for reacting like that, can you forgive me?" The mayor has, by this time, let him go.

Jack walks forward to shack hands when suddenly Rick takes the stick and whacks him over the head, "NOW, can you forgive me?"

"OWW!!! You hit the same damn spot!!! Uh, what did you do again?"

"We were going to forgive each other for our own rudeness."

"Oh, uh... okay!"

The young man, now with a mild amnesia, and Rick shake hands, smiling throughout.

"Good-bye Jack!"

"Good-bye Rick!"

The mayor takes Jack, now with a large bump on his head, to the next door, "This is the Artisans place, the owner of this place is Saibara, be sure to visit and try to find something you like... Though, he only sells things he likes, so there may not be anything for sale at the moment..."

"Now over here is the bakery, if you want something sweet to eat, this is the place to go!"

Jack spies a young woman walk past a window of the bakery...

"Who was that?"

"I think you are talking about Elli, the baker girl, she is quite talented when making cakes. We should be going to the next part of the village."

After quite a bit of walking, they get to the next part of the village, "This is the medicine shop, but you will likely be okay if you just go to bed early, good for emergencies though. That house over there is the home of the midwife, no explanations are needed" They walk up to a small building, "This here is the library where my daughter works, if you ever want to just relax for a while or just take a break away from everything, come here and get a good book." The mayor is about to state the end of the tour, but then something comes to mind... "Come with me Jack."

They walk up to some odd-looking rock formations surrounded by a small fence, "This here is the memorial of the lost, over there on the very left, those over there are your grandfathers' memorial stones, I thought you would like to see them before you went back to the farm, this is the end of the tour, and I really hope you adjust well here and earn the trust and friendship of the villagers."

"Thank you very much mayor, you were a great help, I will be going on to the house now." Jack, he hadn't realized until now, but the sky is getting darker as the day goes into night. Jack decides to wait until tomorrow to start his work, for now, he must rest and jumps into bed, falling asleep almost instantly, his dog lying at his side.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 Anger of a Fool

Sorry for the lateness... Tons of stuff got in my way, but I'm back... With bad news:

This is the last chapter I made.

This may be the last one I will ever have made, unless I get help. If there is anyone willing enough to help me, I would be very thankful. If you wish to help, please send an e-mail to SomeCrazyGuy(UnderScore)HM64(At)Yahoo(dot)com with the subject title of "Fanfiction Author". You will recieve a lot of credit for helping me.

Details? Basically, you will be given details on what I want, then you will write up a chapter to those specifications... After this, we will exchange the chapter and edit whatever we find is needed to be edited until we agree that it should remain like that... The reason I need help is because I can't do any writing (Besides a little poetry on the side, but that doesn't take long) with all the stuff I have to do at school and home. If all I needed to do is edit the details, however, I would be able to write up more chapters... This is what I am doing for the second season of my other fanfic, and it is working pretty well.

So if you are willing to help, and have the time and talent, please e-mail me... Thank you very much, even if you aren't going to e-mail me. nn'

Sorry that I pushed all of that on you all, I didn't want to do it, but I had to... uu

* * *

--- Chapter 2 - Part 1 - Anger of a Fool ---

* * *

A smile on his face, the young man lies on his bed, asleep, a good sleep as the comforting smell of the trees and the forest surround his home. The fresh-growing grass, the peaceful tranquility, the calm, flowing stream, the wind in your hair, the friendly people… There's life everywhere. An aura of happiness wafts about the room, his dog lying near, the room is in complete silence…  
  
A rooster crows and in Jacks surprise he jumps up and screams, the dog, remembering what had happened the day before, runs as fast as he can away from the bed as Jack falls from it once again, landing on the hard ground, Jack stays there and tries to regain his composure…  
  
"Hey! Stop it Hiro! Get away!"  
  
The dog, in excitement starts licking Jacks face to get him up, the dog finally stop after a minute of this and sits in front of Jack, who is now trying in vain to get all to the slobber off his face.  
  
"Ugh!" Jack exclaims as he get up from the ground, "That damned rooster… What time is it anyway?" Jack, in great surprise, sees that it is again 6:00... "I'm not gonna ask how they hit the time right on the nose like that…"  
  
Grunting, the young man get up from the ground and puts on the clothes that look so much like what he wore the day before, "I hope nobody thinks I'm not bathing…" And with that passing word, he puts on his blue hat and walks outside…  
  
"Oh Goddess!" Jack looks out into the field and sees what seems to be even more weeds than before, "Ah, I'd better get started then…" Jack takes out some stick with a curved blade, "What the hell is this for?" Jack puts that away and replaces it with something similar… But it was thicker and the blade was at the end this time. "Huh…" Jack sees a word scratched on the side of the tool: "Hoe"  
  
"I guess that is the name of the tool… I'll just call it that for now, a 'hoe'… Looks good for weeds." Jack then walks up to a weed in the field. "Okay, so if I hold it this way…" Jack faces the blade so it will swing to hit the ground, "…and I hit the weed right where it grows out… I should be able to cut it out!" Jack stands directly over the weed and holds the hoe in front of himself, "Okay, so if I bring it down like this, it should hit the weed to cut it right out of the ground!" Jack then lets his arms swing the hoe directly down to the weed below himself. "Yes, it might actually work!" Jack suddenly feels a jolt of pain as the hoe just nicks a few blades on the weed and keeps going, Jack leans forward to avoid the hoe from hitting him anywhere, but lets down his guard as the heavy end of the hoe hits him right in the back of the leg.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Jack screams as he drops down to the ground in pain, "Goddess damn it!" Jack rolls up one of his pant legs to see what damage had been done… "Huh, just a large bruise? But damn it hurts so much! I'll quit with this… I'll do what I do know…" Jack then, still in pain, pulls out an Ax.  
  
"If nothing else, I know that an Ax is for cutti-"  
  
A voice out of view interrupts, "Yeah, I'd say you don't know much else."  
  
"Who is it?! Come over here and say that to my face!" Jack yells, obviously irked by the statement.  
  
Now walking into the field, a young woman near his own age came, a tomboyish girl with over-alls and a yellow shirt, and Jack is starting to notice the smell of animals on her.  
  
"I didn't mean any hard feelings by that, but maybe you should rethink owning a farm when you don't know even the most basic aspects of farming?"  
  
"What do you mean? I know a lot about farming!"  
  
"Yes, and this is why you were just using a hoe to try to cut out a weed…"  
  
Jacks face blushing from embarrassment, "Wh-Why shouldn't I?! I don't see why not!"  
  
"Using the tools for purposes they were not meant for will not only dull out the blades faster, but also, the durability will become an issue."  
  
"Who asked you?!"  
  
"Besides the fact that you did ask me, I was asked by my father to see how you were doing with your farm work, I also want to help you, and it seems to me that you need it."  
  
"Well I don't! Thank you, but I really don't need any help, I can do it!"  
  
"Are you su-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"But you seem to be hur-"  
  
"It's not a problem, I don't need any help, if my grandfather could do this, I can!"  
  
"Okay, but if you DO need help later, we are right next door at the Green Ranch. Good Bye!" Somewhat disappointed, she sadly walks away.  
  
"Wait!" Jack yells for the girl "What's your name?"  
  
"Ann!" She yells across the field.  
  
"I'll try to see you later then!" Jack yells out to the girl as she walks off.  
  
Jack looks out to see if anyone is looking. Knowing nobody is watching, he gets up and hobbles off to a nearby stump… "Oh, for the love of…" Jack is stopped by some large rocks in his way, "Well, I know something else, a hammer is for smashing! I know more than they think!" Now pulling out a hammer from his trusty rucksack, he walks up to the rock, "You will soon be stone… dust… Uh… Yeah!" Jack lifts the hammer over his head, but overzealous as he was to break the rock, he swung the heavy hammer too fast over his head and ended up bringing it behind himself, "Wahhh!" Jack yelps as he falls into a patch of weeds. "Ow, my back!" Jack exclaims as he sits up, "This is going to be harder than I thought…" Now getting up from the patch of weeds, "Eeee!!!" He yelps as he quickly pulls his hand up from the weeds, "Damn thorned weeds! Oww!!!" He quickly pushes himself up to reveal many thorns in Jacks bottom, as he frustratedly growls while pulling out the painful thorns.  
  
"What in the world did I get myself into?" He speaks as he finally pulls out the final thorn.  
  
Jack, now ready for another try, picks up the hammer and raises it high, and slams it against the rock, "Not even a crack…" Jack frustratedly says as he readies himself for another go. "AHH!!!" Jack yells as he brings the hammer far over his head and slams it down on the rock, a small crack, though barely visible, appears, "Better than nothing I suppose…" Jack raises his hammer once more and tries to slam his hammer right in the center of the crack, but because he tried to be so precise, he was too distracted to hit the rock very hard, but the crack still got larger, "I have a feeling this will take a while…"  
  
_3:00 PM… Numerous Swings later_  
  
Jack has now seemingly gone insane as he randomly hits at the rock at random places, as fast as he can… "Bwahaha!!! I'll kill you! Ha ha ha, DIE!!!" Jack screams as he sends a fury of whacks at the large stone. "AND TAKE THIS!!!!!" Jack screams in a blind fury fueled by the frustration… fueled by his fury… He raises his hammer up high and swings it down with a force greater than anything seen before… Yet… The horrendous crash heard throughout the village was unable to break the stone… Tears streaming from his eyes, Jack says in disbelief, "I-It is impossible… It can't be done… Why must this torture go o-"  
  
"H- Hello? Is anybody here?" A voice speaks from the front of the farm.  
  
Jack snaps away from his insane rage quickly as he turns to find… "It's the flower girl?" In confusion, the young man rushes to the young woman.  
  
"Oh, it is good to see you are out in the field, I now trust even more that you will be able to bring this farm to its former glory… Is there something wrong?" The girls face now turns from cheer to worry as she walks to the young man, who remains speechless. She places her hand on his head, "WE NEED TO GET YOU HELP!!!" She yells as she takes her hand from his forehead, Jack starts to mumble incoherently, then suddenly… Darkness…  
  
Voices fading, light disappearing… "Somebody help!!!… He… out… … Put him on the bed, quickly!!!… … … …"  
  
…TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
